Starscream walked into a bar
by Deceptifemme
Summary: What does the Decepticon SIC do with his thursday evenings? Read and find out.
1. Starscream walked into a bar

**Starscream Walks into a Bar...**

It was a typical Thursday night at James Bar and Grill. 19 year old Silvia Moor, the barkeep and daughter of James the owner of the bar, looked about and noted the usual's. There was Kevin Miller sitting is his almost claimed back corner of the bar, Lana sitting with Andrew chatting the poor boys ears off, but he didn't seem to mind. Then there was Dean Rodgers, a drunk who came in regularly on Thursdays and Tuesdays. But when she looked around one Thursday regular wasn't there, unusual, since he never missed a Thursday. Steven was like clockwork, he'd come in, sit at the far end of the bar, order a drink and NEVER drink it. He'd only talk when talked to, and even then it was a 'yes', 'no' or 'leave me be.'

Suddenly a little chime caught her attention, walking through the door was Steven. As he walked over to and sat in his spot at the end of the bar Silvia observed him, his walk was full of confidence and his proud shoulders spoke volumes. Steven was well built but still sleek while his short black hair accented his rusty eyes perfectly.

Silvia walked over to the far end of the bar and asked him, "Anything I can getcha?"

"What do you suggest?" he inquired looking pleased with some recent event and actually looking her in the eye. Well that was different for him, he usually just told her to leave him alone or bring him a beer while staring past her.

Leaning on the bar Silvia responded, "Well, I'd personally go for rum, but if your celebrating something I'd go with champagne."

A smirk coming on his face he said, "Champagne it is then."

As she got a glass and poured the drink into it she asked, "What are you celebrating?"

"Oh, just a recent success at . . . work." he stated widening his smirk as she placed the drink in front of him.

"Where do you work?" inquired Silvia.

"I work at a military science experimentation centre, in the biotech department." he replied, "We just had a . . . breakthrough."

Peaking her interest, she wanted to be a bio-technologist some day after university, Silvia asked, "Oh, what are you working on?"

Playing with his glass Steven answered, "Sorry, can't say. top secret you know."

"Aw, well I get it. My dad used to be involved in some top secret stuff." Silvia sighed as another costumer walked in, "Oh I'll be right back." She walked over to the man who'd just walked in and got him his drink then returned over to where she left Steven, but he was gone.

'Funny,' she thought, 'I didn't even hear him leave.' Then she noticed his champagne glass was empty. Silvia shook her head then picked up the empty glass and brought it over to the sink for washing. A couple of hours later she closed up shop with no other strange occurrences to her Thursday evening.


	2. Fire in the Sky

"**Fire In The Sky"**

Next Thursday...

Silvia was so happy, she'd convinced her dad to let her red head friend Victoria work at the bar with her.

He had said, "Well the place has been gettin' more packed each night. Fine, just don't go gettin' into trouble or I'll have both your asses scrubbin' the floors for a month!" Silvia had Victoria in the back doing the dishes, Vic wasn't the best people person. The usual were there and Steven walked in, 10:00 on the dot.

He sat in his spot on the bar and Silvia walked over and asked, "Whatcha havin'?

"Leave me be!" Steven hissed as he glared at her.

Pouring him some rum and placing the glass in front of him she replied, "Sounds like it' been a tough week, wanna talk about it?"

"Talk about it? Oh what is there to talk about!" He began, "First I find a friend I had thought I'd lost then he betrays me and then last but not least my . . ." he suddenly paused and thought carefully about his next words, ". . . boss blames the failure completely on me and punishes me for it!"

"Wow, that's one bad week." Silvia said as her eyes widened.

Scowling at her he sneered, "No reeeeally?"

Sighing she responded, "Okay, so maybe that was a stupid question. How did you get punished, couldn't have been that bad."

"Couldn't have been that bad? I had to go to the rep-..I mean the hospital three times!" He exclaimed, drawing a couple glances.

Gasping a little bit Silvia stuttered, "Oh, I'm sorry. I-I didn't know what I was talking about."

"No you don't." He replied coldly, Silvia hung her head and began walking away, "But that doesn't mean I'm finished speaking to you." Silvia turned around to see a smirk on his face, and put a smile onto her own.

"Well then what do we talk about?" Silvia asked as she sat down on a stool behind the bar across from Steven.

Playing with his glass the man replied, "Since I'm a ... sensitive subject, why don't we talk about yourself."

"What about me? I'm a regular woman trying to make her way in the world, nothin' special." she scoffed, half to herself.

"Perhaps we should talk about your opinion on, oh let's say the raging Autobot-Decepticon war." he suggested as he grinned to himself, "For example what's your opinion on the Autobots?"

Pausing Silvia seemed to think for a moment then responded, "Well since I don't know them personally I can't really judge but they seem to want to protect us from the Decepticons so they can't be too bad. "

Seeming satisfied with that answer Steven asked neutrally, "And the Decepticons?"

"What's to say, they want to destroy Earth and all her inhabitants. I can't say I'm fond of that idea," she laughed as she washed a pair of cups, "but I feel I cannot judge until I have all the facts."

Then she picked up a nearby dishcloth and began drying the cups she'd just washed.

"A ... valid answer. Your wise not to judge before knowing all the facts." He complemented as he played with his glass."

Looking up at him through the spotless glass Silvia asked, "So what about you, what's your opinion on the 'Bots and 'Cons?" Before she could get her reply she heard a crash of shattering glass behind her in the kitchen. Turing around Silvia saw Victoria peep through the little opening between the kitchen and the bar. Evidently she'd pushed the glasses off while spying on Silvia's conversation.

"Aaaaah-errrrr-ummm. There's a good explanation for this." the other woman stuttered.

Turning around fully and placing her hands on her hips Silvia sighed, "Of course there is, you were eavesdropping and were clumsy. And now you're going to clean the glass up before my father gets home tomorrow. Right?"

"Right!" Victoria nodded, "But where's your new boyfriend?"

Turning back towards Steven Silvia replied, "He's a customer, not my boyfr-" but then she saw he was gone.

"Danm, how does he do that?" she puzzled.

Calling from the kitchen Vic asked, "Do what?"

Looking to Steven's now empty glass Silvia said, "He leaves without ringing the bell on the door."

"Oh that's all you're worried about? He probably slipped out in the crash of the glass is all! Unless of course you think he's an el nino!" the eccentric woman responded as the sound of glass scraping across floor screeched.

"El nino? You don't even know what that means!" Silvia huffed as she collected Steven's glass for washing.

Not even pausing before answering Vic said, "Yes I do! It means 'the ninja'!"

Silvia just shook her head and chuckled.


	3. A Plague of Insecticons

"**A Plague Of Insecticons"**

And a Couple Thursday's Later...

"So is your boyfriend coming tonight?" Victoria asked coyly as she peeped her head out of the kitchen.

Looking at her watch Silvia saw it was 9:58 then replied, "He's not my boyfriend, he's just a customer!"

Rolling her bright blue eyes Vic laughed, "Riiiiight, that's why you've been checking your watch for the past twenty minutes? Just admit you liiiike him!" she added with a giggle.

"Shut up!" Silvia growled as she began washing dishes with a rushing fury.

"So how long have you known him?" Victoria inquired, "Years, months, weeks?"

Knowing she's never win Silvia gave in and said, "Nine weeks"

Coming out of the kitchen Vic said, "Ooh, you're counting, you must like him!" as she nudged her with an elbow.

Suddenly a voice from behind startled both girls, "Hey can I get a drink?" It was Kevin Miller, another regular.

"Sure Kev, gimmy a sec." Silvia smiled as she dried her hands on a hand towel and then added, "Rum or Beer tonight?"

"Gimmy some rum Sil." he replied as he pulled out a couple bucks and she poured his drink took the money, then he left to his corner of the bar.

After a moment Victoria laughed in a whisper, "Thank god! I thought it was going to be _him_!"

Almost too coincidentally another voice startled the two of them, "And who would you be speaking of?"

Silvia turned to see Steven walking past the two ladies and sat at his place at the bar.

Sending a glare her friends way Silvia lied while pointing, "Oh we were just talking about Poor Dean over there. The fellow just doesn't know when to stop drinking. How's your week?"

"My week was relatively uneventful save my boss humiliating himself. He Trusted someone he should have never even dealt with in the first place."Steven replied then added an almost mocking tone, "So how has this week turned out for you."

Shrugging Silvia responded with a sigh, "Same old, same old. I applied to a university and I really hope they'll accept me."

"Why wouldn't they?" he asked, causing her to blush slightly.

Vic gave her a hidden wink then disappeared into the kitchen as she said, "Well I don't have perfect marks, nor a spotless criminal record."

With a light chuckled Steven scoffed, "With your apparent wisdom your marks couldn't be too horrible, but what crime could you have possibly achieved?"

"Someone had been down talking my mother, she died years ago but the wounds still felt fresh at the time, so I beat the shit outta them. They were in the hospital for a couple months, Dr's weren't even sure they'd make it." she recounted, as if she'd told it a thousand times.

"Your action was rational, if instinctual. Surely they could not hold such actions against you?" he reasoned as he played with the glass of white wine he'd ordered.

Shaking her head Silvia sighed, "Surely they can. Apparently I could be considered a threat to other students."

His face coming into a frown Steven responded, "If they speak to you that way on such subjects they deserve it. Why where I came from such actions could be severely punished!"

Giving an exhausted sigh Sil groaned, "Can we change the subject?"

"What would you like to talk about?" He inquired, looking her directly in the eyes. His rusty reddish eyes felt like they burned her from the inside out, searing her soul and stopping her beating heart where it sat in her chest.

"I'll repeat, 'What would you like to talk about?'" he said again, seeming to grow impatient. His tone shaking her from her trance she grasped for something anything to talk about...

"Hey I've been doing a little research since a couple weeks ago." she smiled exuberantly.

Raising one eyebrow he looked away and played with his glass again saying, "Oh, and on what subject would your research be?"

Without hesitation she responded, "The Autobots and Decepticons." as she returned to her previous activity, cleaning the counter.

Steven paused for a moment then asked, "And what information has your research unveiled?"

"Well, I know Optimus Prime is the leader of the Autobots and his second in command is another Autobot called Jazz. I also know the Decepticon is called Megatron and his second in command is Starscream." she responded proudly.

"And? What else have you learned?" Steven probed.

Scrubbing a tough spot Silvia added, "Well I know what those four _transform_ into. Transforming is what they call turning from a robot to a vehicle or device."

"Interesting, do continue." he replied with a bit of coyness.

Pausing for a moment as if to remember Silvia added, "Optimus Prime is an 18 wheeler, Jazz is a sweet Porsche, Megatron is a gun and Starscream is an F-15 military jet."

"Good, your do you're research well, perhaps when I come in next you'll be able to tell me character traits of each?" he chuckled as he got up.

Giving him a scrutinizing gaze Silvia asked, "Sure. What's so funny?"

A knowing grin spread even further across his wonderfully shaped face, "Just a light irony of your ignorance is all. Goodnight to you young Ms. Moor." as he looked up at her. And then yet again she was caught, in the powerful fiery gaze of his.

She could barely stutter her parting words as he walked out, "G-goodnight Steve."

Barely a moment later Vic was at her side, "Well he's got you all shook up, umm humm humm*! What's got you're tongue tied?"

"I never told him my name, how, how did he know...?" Silvia stuttered as she kept her eyes locked on the door.

"Hey girl that could be a good thing or a bad thing. Bad being creepy stalker, good being oober in love boy who does his research." Vic shrugged as she dragged Silvia back to the bar. As she began washing dishes again Silvia could have sworn she heard a jet engine...

*All shook up umm humm humm is supposed to be a reference to the Elvis song 'All Shook Up'


	4. The Immobilizer

"**The Immobilizer"**

A Few More Weeks Later...

Steven came in late, sat down at his spot and seemed depressed. This was odd because he was always boastful, proud or pissed.

Sitting on her bar stool across the counter Silvia asked, "Hey Steve, what's got you down in the dumps, it must be something big if you're late."

"We were so close! We almost had it then-" he groaned.

Furrowing her eyebrows Sil interrupted, "Wait wait! Had what?"

Putting his face in his hands Steven replied, "We almost had a ... revolutionary breakthrough at the lab. But then some unforeseen ... complications occurred."

"Oh well, I know you can't talk about work but maybe you can take this advice. Take it slowly, work carefully instead of quickly and you'll get better results. Quality of tries is better than quantity." she sighed sympathetic then added, "Anything I can getcha?"

"Something strong." he responded taking his head out of his hands. Silvia walked to the other end of the counter and poured him a vodka mix then as she was stopped by Victoria's half-assed whisper from the kitchen.

"Hey Sil come here for a sec!" Vic said.

Leaning through the door to the kitchen Silvia inquired, "What, I'm busy!"

Getting a girlish grin on her face Vic smiled, "Yea I know busy courting that hottie, but girl you gotta give me some of your tricks!"

"Just drop it now or I might have to come in there and drop you!" Silvia hissed in an embarrassed fashion then turned her head as she heard the bell on the door ring, signalling a customer. Two very good looking men walked in one with a serious aura about him and the other had the words 'troublemaker' written all over him. The first was well dressed in a pristine blue shirt and black pants that nicely accented his vibrant blue eyes and black hair, especially with his black boots with blue accents. He was also _damn_ well built. The second was also perfectly well built but instead of formal like dress* he wore a black and violet accented vest with the top buttons open to reveal his strong chest. He wore black jeans and finely polished violet boots that were of the same make as his companion.

As she walked over to Steven and placed his drink down in front of him she asked them, "Hey you boys want a drink?"

"If a fine little lady like you is offering I'll take anything you can concoct." the purple one flirted as he sat next to Steven.

Pouring a glass of rum for the guy dressed in purple Silvia asked, "Friends of yours Steve?"

"Unfortunatly no, worse. They're my brothers, Thomas and Will." he sighed pointing to each in turn.

"Oh comon you know you love us!" the guy in purple, Will, laughed as Silvia gave him his drink.

At that point Victoria stumbled out of the kitchen and said to Silvia, "Hey Sil can I get a little help in the kitchen for a minuet?" she was covered head to toe in flour.

"Sure." Silvia sighed then turned to the men at the counter, "If you'll excuse me." she received a nod from Steve and she followed Victoria into the kitchen. Flour was everywhere, on the floor the counters the ceiling. Everywhere.

All the shocked woman could muster was, "How?"

Biting her lip Vic mumbled, 'Well I was rearranging the kitchen, making it more organized, and I decided to move the flour up there," she pointed to where, "but as you can see I dropped it and it exploded all over, well ... everything."

"I'll help but I really gotta be at the bar." Silvia said as she picked up the industrial sized broom and handed it to Vic, then picked up another for herself.

Beginning to sweep the flour covered woman responded, "Thanks Sil, do you think after you could introduce me to that violet hunk at the bar?"

Silvia scoffed in reply, "Tch, all you ever thin about isn't it? Fine but we better get this done fast so we can talk to them before they leave." The two of them cleaned up the mess rather quickly and Silvia was able to dust Victoria of almost all the flour. The two of them walked out into the bar and saw the three of them, Steve, Will and Thomas all arguing quietly over something.

"Hey boys, what are you arguing about?" Sil asked as the two of them approached.

Pausing before answering Steve replied, "Nothing of importance, just work."

Accepting that Silvia said, "Oh okay then. Well this is my friend Victoria, she usually works in the back."

"I, my delicate flower, am Will." he flirted with a wink as he leaned over the bar. Vic blushed.

Rolling his eyes Thomas introduced himself, "And I am Thomas."

"And you've met Steven, unofficially anyway." Silvia added as she gestured to the man in question.

Not even concealing his intentions Will asked Vic, "Would you like to move further down this bar to talk more ... privately."

Yet another of a long line of blushes showering her face Victoria grinned, "Sure" then followed him to the other end of the bar.

"I'll see you back at base." Thomas said, then he got up and left.

"Not a people person?" Silvia questioned Steven.

Looking down the bar at Will, Steven responded, 'No, he's not a people person, but he's also much to closed up. So what of you're research? What new things have you discovered?"

"Well," she began, "I have learned that Autobots are wimps. They're scared to do what is necessary to win. The Decepticons have a different problem though."

Looking at her directly Steven asked, "And what is that?"

sitting back down on her stool for the first time in a long time Silvia continued as she avoided his gaze, "They need to use the resources they have more efficiently. They waste energy all the time. And don't even get me started on how stupid Megatron is. All these assassination attempts and he still hasn't dealt with the problem, permanently."

"Perhaps the problem cannot be so easily rectified." he suggested, "You're referring to Starscream aren't you?"

Shrugging Silvia responded, "Yea, he either needs to get his act together and take over or just lie down and settle for being SIC."

"Well think of it from his perspective, he has worked for this for over millions of years, and you're expecting him to give up now, when he's so close?" Steven argued, his tone changing a little.

"I suppose." Sil muttered as she looked to Vic and Will who were chatting and laughing up a storm.

"So, out of curiosity, if you had to pick a favourite transformer who would you pick?" Steven suddenly inquired.

Sitting back on her stool Sil sighed aloud thinking and said, "Honestly, I'd pick Starscream. He is persevering, smart, at least most of the time and he can fly as one of my favourite vehicles, the F-15 jet."

Nodding in approval and a tiny grin came on his face Steven replied, "Understandable."

"Why do you talk a lot about the transformers?" she asked him shifting in her seat as he looked at her.

"My work is connected with them a bit. They're tech ... allows our research to go further than previously thought." he replied smoothly, "I think I will bid you good night Silvia Moor."

Looking up into his reddish rusty eyes Silvia responded, "G'night."

As he opened the door he looked back at her and asked, "Did you get into the university?"

"Yes." she replied, shocked he'd remembered about that.

Nodding Steven said, "Good, I know you'll do well." then he was gone. An hour full of flirting later his brother Will followed him. One look from Victoria told her she wasn't the only one to fall for these strong mysterious men. Now they were just going to have to discover if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

*Dress referring to the clothing he was wearing not literally a dress.


	5. DISCLAIMER

Disclaimer!

I forgot to put this in the first chapter. I don't own anything, if I did I'd brag about it!


	6. Enter the Nightbird

"**Enter The Nightbird"**

Even more weeks later...

Steven stormed into the bar that evening, evidently very angry at something, with his brother Will behind him. Will was fruitlessly trying to calm the savage beast of a man but when he saw Vic sitting next to Silvia he walked their way instead.

"Hey sweet thing, how are you this lovely evening?" he said seductively as he leaned over the bar slightly.

Blushing like always Victoria responded, "Not too bad hansom, especially since you've arrived."

Getting up off her stool and moving down to where Steven steamed with anger saying, "Oh god I'm outta here. I'd rather talk to grumpy over there than sit through a complement fest." sitting across the bar from Steven she asked him , "You look sour this evening, want anything? On the house."

He scoffed with a little humour in his eyes, apparently at what she'd said, then replied, " No, I don't want anything."

"Lemmy guess, 'leave me be'?" she said, mimicking his voice as best she could, which was pretty horrible.

"Not tonight." he smiled as he looked up at her. Wow he actually _smiled_, smiled! It was an occasion that was worth celebrating.

"That's good, because I was looking forward to talking to you." she grinned as she shifted under his gaze, something about it felt a little possessive, no she was just imagining it.

Steven seemed dumbstruck then asked, "You, look forward to speaking with me?"

Silvia felt the warmth of a blush welling up into her cheeks as she responded, "Well, yea. You a nice guy who i can just be myself with."

Looking back to his drink Steven changed the subject, "So how is you post secondary education going?"

"Oh I don't start for two weeks, apparently they'd received a letter from a surprising source, and refused to say who. I wounder who'd be vouching for me? The little girl at the bar?"

"Who knows, sounds like me you have a ... guardian angel." Steven said, on the verge of laughing.

"What's so funny?" she demanded frowning at him in confusion.

He kept his grin on his face and sighed, "Nothing, what kind of courses have you enrolled in?"

Silvia sighed in a little frustration then replied, "I'm taking advanced English courses along with advanced biology and technology courses. I'll have to cut back on my time at the bar." Steven visibly shifted in thought.

"But don't worry, I'm still claiming the Thursday night shift." Silvia reassured him, "Sure you don't want anything?"

"Well if you insist I will indulge." Steven shrugged as he brushed something unseen off his pants.

Making a face that showed her lack of amusement she replied, "Well you don't have to."

"Ah but you did insist. Now I'm in a dilemma, do I or don't I?" he said, amusement plain on his face as Silvia grew a little irritated.

Drawing her face further into a frown she responded, "Do or don't but I'm changing the subject."

Smirking wider Steven chuckled, "Fine."

"What had you in a bad mood when you came in?" Silvia almost snapped in reply. This immediately brought a frown to his face.

"Some new fe-woman at the base tried to take my position as ... supervisor. And it took a lot of work to ensure she didn't, I made her ... quit. My boss got very angry because she was a useful worker and set a punishment for me." he all but growled.

Her annoyance at him vanished and she said with sympathy, "If it's so bad why don't you leave?"

Shaking his head Steven replied, "It's not that simple, I have no where to go. I've burned too many bridges as you might say."

"Try the rival group to the one you're with now. There's always a rival group willing to take info on the other right?" Silvia suggested.

Giving another chuckle he responded, "Those bridges I've more than burned."

Leaning on the counter in thought Silvia sighed, "Well then I don't know what to say."

"It's nice to know we're on the same page." he laughed lightly as he looked up, "I think I will have that drink."

"I'll get you some Canadian beer, the good stuff." she smiled as she got up and got Steven a glass then pulled out a bottle of Alexander Keith's, opened it and placed both in front of him. He ignored the glass and drank straight from the bottle. She realized this was first time she'd actually seen him drink. Sure she'd seen the empty glasses but Silvia had never seen him pick them up and drink.

Just then Will walked over to them and said, "Hey Sta-" but a dangerous look from Steven made him correct whatever he was going to say, "Uh Steven man the girls here are something to go for, am I right?"

"For once in your life, Will I think you're right." he agreed as he glance accidentally shifted to Sil. He looked away quickly but the 'damage' had been done.

"Oh I see Steve, this one's yours." will winked then walked back over to a giggle Victoria.

Fury and embarrassment covering his features Steven hissed, "She is not mine Sk- Will! And if you don't shut up I'll make you be on repair duty for a month!"

"Oh calm down, he's just making fun of you, it's what brother do." Silvia laughed at him. Steven mumbled but didn't argue, "I know what will cheer you up, come over here!" she said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him down to the other end of the bar, but Steven didn't budge. "Oh comon party pooper." she laughed as she let go and walked over to the little stage to the right of the bar, it was mostly used for karaoke Tuesdays at 9:00 but she had an idea. She set up the microphone and set the song then she said as Steven came over, "Pull up a chair." he did so and she started the song.

I don't want to get up, baby lets turn off the phone  
I don't want to go to work today or even put my make-up on  
I got better things to do on my to-do list anyway  
Hide under the covers and waste away the day

At this point Vic stopped mid sentence and hopped up on stage and joined in on singing. The two of them came into the chorus as Will walked over to watch. Steven watched, neve looking away from her bright green orbs.

Let's just lay here and be lazy, baby drive me crazy  
All I want to do...  
All I want to do... is love you

I got my whole life to change the world and climb ladders  
Looking at you looking at me is the only thing that matters  
Come a little closer baby we can talk without words  
Hang a sign on the door, "Please do not disturb"

The two girls sang shaking their hips and dancing around the stage, they were expected regulars on Karaoke Tuesdays.

Let's just lay here and be lazy, baby drive me crazy  
All I want to do...  
All I want to do... is love you

Give me a kiss, from that Elvis lip  
You don't want to miss this

All I want to do...  
All I want to do... is love you

All I really want to do is  
All I really want to do is  
All I really want to do is love you and love you and love you

As she sang the next part Silvia looked directly at Steven and gave a wink and Victoria hopped right off the stage and hopped into Wills arms.

Come a little closer baby we can talk without words  
Hang a sign on the door,  
"Please do not, please do not, please do not, please do not disturb"

When I lay down in the evening  
All I really want to do is  
When I wake up when I wake up in the morning baby  
All I really want to do is

Ooo...  
Ooo...

Once the song was finished Will, Steven and a couple others from around the bar applauded as the two girls put all the equipment away.

"A wonderful performance, and I do believe you've lightened my mood." Steven said as they sat together at the far end of the bar with Will and Vic, "But I do believe we have to go."

At this Vic frowned but kissed Will goodbye and walked him to the door. And then they were alone.

"Steven I-" she began after a moment of inner conflict, she wanted to kiss him but...

"Shh," he insisted then planted one right on her lips. It was over in a moment and he left without a word. He was so strange, so mysterious and so what she wanted.

Song belongs to Sugerland


	7. Megatron's Master Plan, Part 1

"Megatron's Master Plan, Part 1"

A month later ...

Silvia checked her watch, it was 9:46 pm. The woman sighed and picked up a tray of dirty dishes then headed for the back room to have Lana wash them. Lana was another friend Sil had, she was filling in for Victoria that night.

Silvia walked into the back and handed the tray to Lana saying, "Got more for ya."

The dirty blond, tan skinned woman nodded with a gentle smile and responded, "This the last of the busy hour's dishes?"

"Yup. Hey I'm expecting someone in a couple minutes, once your done here could you watch the bar for a while?" Silvia inquired as she adjusted her apron and fixed her hair.

Smiling a little wider Lana asked, "Is he the boy Vic's been talking about?"

Blushing slightly Sil replied, "No that's one of his brothers." then walked out to the bar

Silvia looked about the bar and saw a couple of the casuals but no Steven. She frowned but didn't worry, she was early. That was when she was waved at by an old man, signalling he was done his meal. Since she had a couple minutes before Steven would arrive so she went to pick up the man's plate. She retrieved it and took the owed amount for the meal and deposited the plate near the dirty dishes in the kitchen. Heading out to the bar Silvia waited, and she waited ... and she waited. Occasionally she'd get a drink as a customer came in or brought a bill to a finishing customer but soon the whole bar was virtually empty. Sitting with her head resting on one hand Silvia looked at her watch, it was 10:54.

That was when Lana came up beside her and said, "He hasn't been in?"

"Nope." was Silvia's depressed reply, "He never missed a Thursday before." Just then the little bell rang and Steven walked in, looking exhausted and a tiny bit grumpy, but he brightened up a little bit seeing her waiting for him.

Walking up to her and Lana and sitting on a stool on the other side of the bar Steven asked, "I suppose I kept you waiting?"

Smiling and taking her head off of her hand Silvia replied, "Better late than never. By the way this is Lana." pointing to her friend.

"Nice to meet you." Lana said as she held out her hand.

Steven took it and responded, "You are well mannered."

Lana smiled then said, "Well I have to get back to work, lot's of stuff to do in the kitchen, Vic left it a mess." then she headed back to the kitchen.

"Your friend seems responsible, much like my brother Thomas." Steven remarked once Lana had retreated to the kitchen.

Nodding in agreement Silvia responded, "Yea, she's always been that way."

"So have you researched more into the Autobots and Decepticons?" He inquired, changing the subject.

Smiling with a little pride Sil said, "Yes I have, they're called Cybertronians but some people have taken to calling them Transformers."

Leaning forward and seeming interested Steven asked, "I've heard that these Cybertronians have special and unique abilities, what are some examples?"

"Well, " she began, "Megatron, the Decepticon leader, doesn't really seem to have an ability, except maybe being a tyrant. And Optimus's ability seems to be his ability to lead his people well. But they're boring compared to some others."

"Go on." the man pushed.

"There's Mirage, an Autobot that can go invisible. There's also Dirge, he can manipulate other's emotions. Oh and there's Skywarp, he can teleport!" She continued.

Looking a little disappointed Steven questioned, "Hmm, quite interesting. Anything more?"

Obtaining a devious grin Silvia responded "Oh well the rest were all rather boring..." and this caused Steven to also grin.

Admiring his hands Steve smirked, "Oh were they? What then, pray tell, of your favourite? Soundwave was it, or perhaps Perceptor?"

"Starscream. His ability is quite amazing, he can fly faster than anything else on any record anywhere." Silvia sighed, finding her game over, "He must be your favourite as well seeing as how you ask so much about him."

"He is indeed a ... character of interest." Steven admitted, shifting in his chair.

Switching her crossed legs Silvia changed the subject, "So why were you late?"

"I had some work associates who just wouldn't leave me be so I got rid of them before I came here." he stated, "Not to cause you a drop in your business but they're presence is almost intolerable."

Smiling Sil nodded, "I understand, there are many people in my new school I cannot stand." Then the chime of the door rang and two odd looking men came in.

Steven turned around with a sour look on his face and growled, "Dan, Ryan I told you to bugger off!"

One of them, the one Steven had referred to as Ryan said in reply, "So it is true, you have been ..." he paused and looked at Silvia, "scurrying off here."

"We just wanted to know what could possibly raise the mood of the second meanest guy in the universe." Dan added in as he and Ryan sat next to Steven at the bar.

Spinning about to face the bar Steve hissed, "Well now you've seen and you can go."

Giving him a half frown Silvia said, "Now comon, they're here now, you should be pleasant."

Ryan and Dan had they're mouths open wide, like something she had said had taken balls to say, but they're surprise quickly was hidden and She asked them, "Can I get you a drink boys?" Dan shook his head and Ryan gave a simple 'no' so she sat back down in her stool.

"We have got to leave anyway, " Steven said, "It was a pleasure talking to you, goodnight Ms. Moor." then he grabbed Ryan and dragged him out of the bar, Dan following.

After Steven threw Ryan outside and Dan had gone after his friend Steven looked back at her with an almost apologetic expression and said sadly, "Something bad is going to happen, and I can only hope you'll be careful and live." then he was gone without explanation.


	8. Megatron's Master Plan, Part 2

Sorry for he short chapter but since Starscream was in these episodes a lot I thought he wouldn't be able to spend much time at her bar...

the chapter:

"Megatron's Master Plan, Part 2"

The next day ...

"Lana, how do you think he knew?" Silvia asked her friend the next evening, that day the Decepticons had caused immense destruction by bringing Cybertron, they're home planet into Earth's orbit. And Steven had warned her of the trouble. It was lucky he had, for that day she had been planning to go to her school but felt uneasy so she stayed home, mid-afternoon the ground began shaking and the whole building had collapsed.

"I have no idea, maybe he has an Autobot contact?" Lana replied logically as usual as she cleaned a table, the bar was empty save them since everyone was either grieving or too afraid to go outside.

"I hope he's okay." Sil mumbled, half to herself. That was when the door chimed and a most unexpected face strolled through.

Grinning Steve said, "Surprised?" as his brother, Will walked in after him.

"A little, you only come in on Thursdays." answered Silvia as she sat up a bit.

"Do you know where Vic is?" Will almost demanded, worry smearing his features.

Sli shook her head no saying, "No, but I called her before coming here, she is safe with her father." This seemed to wipe almost all worry from his face.

Sighing Will began saying, "Thank Pri-" but stopped mid sentence and finished with 'god'.

"Anyway come and sit down for a sec, I want to talk." Sil said as she sat at the bar and poured herself a can of pop.

Sitting down Steven replied, "I believe I know what the subject of your conversation will be." Will sat next to him silently.

"How? How did you know?" Silvia demanded as Lana came to sit beside her.

"I can't tell you that, for a couple of reasons." Steven responded, "I am sorry but maybe someday, perhaps, but not today."

Folding her arms and looking sour overall Sil enquired, "Well can you tell me what is happening? Why is there a huge metal ball in the sky?"

"The most recent Decepticon plan apparently." Steven said, "By bringing their planet here they can transport energy better and it will tear earth apart killing all humans and Autobots, for them it's a case of two birds with one stone."

"Oh my god, how long does Earth have?" Lana interrupted, worry smearing her features.

Sitting back on his stool the man replied, "Days, three max." But then he sighed, "Look I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news but I have to go, my science division is helping to try to solve the problem." then he and Will got up and headed for the door, "I just wanted to be sure, to be sure you were not harmed." then the two of them were gone.


	9. Megatron's Master Plan, Part 3

Btw, I've been trying to base Lana's personality a little bit off of sailor mercury (From sailor moon show)...crappy but awesome show, made my childhood...

Anyway to the chapter:

"Megatron's Master Plan, Part 3"

And the day after that...

"I am happy things have gotten back to normal, and happy the Earth wasn't torn to pieces!" Silvia smiled to Lana.

"Yea, the Autobots saved the day again." Lana laughed in agreement, "I wonder if Steven is okay, the last bit of the Decepticons attempt to destroy Earth was powerful, I heard the earthquakes and storms brought down some building in New York city."

Wiping down the bar Sil responded, "Wow, I think he's okay. I mean he did hear about this in advance so he must have prepared. Right?"

Nodding Lana agreed, "Yes, that would make sense."

Only one person was in the bar, and he was drunk as a skunk, he asked for another drink and Silvia brought it over to him saying, "Only if you give me your keys."

"But," the man began then huffed, "fine." and handed her his car keys. Silvia handed him his drink and walked back to the bar and hung his keys on one of many hooks under the bar.

"Are you always so caring?" a familiar voice asked from behind, Silvia turned to see Steven sitting at his place at the bar.

Chuckling Sil said, "You have no idea how old the 'I'll sneak in and surprise her' is getting do you?"

A dark and knowing grin came onto his face as he replied, "Old? Is that why your heart skips a beat every time it happens?"

"How-" she began but Steven changed the subject.

"So these recent events have probably been wonderosly informative to you about the transformers, have you learned anything new?" he asked as he shifted, sitting up taller.

Bringing her stool over to sit across from him Silvia replied, "Well I learned that Starscream has two brothers, Skywarp and Thundercracker. The latter of which is pretty cool headed and a great fighter while the former is a prankster and a decent tactician."

Steven chuckled, "You should see some of the things he's done, guess who painted Megatron pink and lived?"

"No way!" Silvia gasped, "He's got balls!"

Nodding with a grin Steven said, "Oh yes, he wasn't seen in the base for months ... apparently."

"Wow, someone must have taught him how to be a ninja or something!" Silvia laughed.

"Speaking of education, how is yours going?" Steven enquired as he picked some speck off of his shirt.

Frowning the woman sighed, "Well my school fell down in the 'quakes, so I'm gonna have to apply somewhere else."

"That is unfortunate, where do you think you'll apply?" he asked as Silvia shifted.

"I don't know yet, I don't even know if I will apply somewhere else, my father is soon to hand the bar down to me and I do like working here. It's also good enough money to get me a good house." Silvia explained.

Looking at her confused Steven asked "Are you sure you'd want to give up your dreams?"

"Well," Sil began, "I realized it's not what I really want in life, I want to live my life quietly. Living with a sense of peace instead of adventure and excitement. I feel a sense of peace, and that means more to me."

Getting a sad face Steven sighed, "That reminds me of something an old friend of mine once said."

"Was he a good friend?" Silvia asked as she leaned onto the bar.

Explaining further Steven said, "She was my best of friends, the wisest of teachers and like a little sister to me. But she died a long time ago."

"Aw I'm sorry." Silvia apologized, "How did she die?"

"It was my fault really." he began, "She trusted me to make the right choice, and I guess I didn't. It was a ... a experiment gone wrong."

Placing her hand over his on the bar Silvia comforted him, "Oh, it probably wasn't your fault, when you made the decision you did you didn't know it would lead to her death. And either way she'd forgive you I bet."

Looking into Silvia's eyes Steven smiled, "You know what? You remind me of her."

"Really? Why?" Silvia asked.

"Because your both soft and wise and know me better than I know myself." Steven laughed, "But I must take my leave, I will be missed back at base soon."

Ensnared by his reddish eyes Silvia said, "Okay, I hope I didn't upset you."

"No." Steven replied, "If anything you've caused me to see deeper into myself than ever before."

As Steven got up to leave Silvia sighed, "Good, so I'll see you next Thursday then?"

"As always. Goodnight lady Moor." Steven responded then he left Silvia to her thoughts.


	10. The Golden Lagoon

Hey guys! New chapter! (Don't be afraid to comment! I won't bite!)

'The Golden Lagoon'

The next Thursday...

By the next Thursday Silvia's father had retired and passed the bar to her, and to celebrate Silvia had told Lana and Victoria they'd get paid double if they came in on Thursday.

From 10 pm to 12 pm she'd been giving away free drinks on the house and it had brought in many customers but it was now 2:00 and very few people were in the bar, Steven was nowhere to be seen.

"Maybe he's just not coming?" Lana suggested as she clean some tables.

"But he did say last week that he was going to be here though?" Silvia sighed at the counter.

Shrugging Victoria suggested, "Maybe something came up?"

Unconvinced Silvia sighed, "Maybe." That very moment the bell rang and Silvia looked excitedly at the door. In walked Will and Thomas.

"Will!" Victoria grinned as she peeped out of the kitchen then she ran up to him and jumped into his arms.

Catching her and spinning around Will placed her onto the floor asking, "And how has my little Vic been?"

Smiling up at him Vic said, "Better now that I see your okay. Sil told me but I was still worried."

"You;'ll never have to worry about me." he laughed as he walked her to the bar and pulled out a bar stool, "I was more worried about you."

Sitting Vic sighed, "I was fine, I was with my dad at his cottage." then Will sat next to her in his own stool.

Thomas moved over, away from the two lovebirds and turned to Silvia then said, "Steven will be along it a bit." as he sat at a table.

Silvia nodded in gratitude and Lana walked over to his table, "Will you have anything?"

Thomas looked her up and down then said, "No thank you."

"Okay." Lana said then she add, "Are you Steven's brother?"

Nodding Thomas replied, "Yes, why?"

Smiling Lana explained, "Well he talks about you a lot, he say your very smart. I- well I was hoping you could take a look at my thoughts on particle physics in relation to time space continuum bending."

Thomas looked at her surprised but he composed himself and gestured to the chair across from him saying, "Sit." Lana sat and began to prattle on about her theories and Silvia knew they'd become good friends, a least.

The bell rang again and this time the face she'd been waiting to see strolled in. It was Steven, he came over to her and sat on his stool looking torn.

"Whats up Steve?" she asked a little concerned.

Looking at his hands Steven responded, "Nothing really, just don't know how to feel about a recent work failure. It was a good thing on a personal level but horrible on a business level."

Catching his eyes Sil said, "Oh, well personal stuff is more important, it's better to have people who care then a job that pays millions."

Steve nodded then changed the subject, "So, what are Thomas and Lana talking about?"

Shrugging Sil sighed, "Particle physics, or something like that. Stuff that's way above my head anyway."

Shaking his head Steve told her, "You are quite intelligent, you shouldn't lie about you self like that."

"Speaking of lies," Silvia started, "you don't really work at a military base do you?"

He smirked, "You caught me, no I do not work at a military base. It's really better you don't know where I work."

"Okay, I trust you Steven. Just promise me you'll tell me someday, okay?" Silvia requested as she poured herself a glass of pop and offered him the same.

"No thank you." he said then added, "I will tell you someday."

"Good." she nodded, his word good enough for her, "It looks like Thomas and Lana are getting along great, she finally has someone who can understand her gibberish."

Looking at the two then back to Sil Steven enquired, "She is interested in particle physics correct?"

Sil shook her head yes and responded, "Yea, she 's planning on going into that field of work."

"She will revolutionize that field of science." Steven noted, "And your friend there, Victoria, has ensnared by brother like no other has before. He used to be quite the use and dump type."

"Yea, Vic's kinda special like that." Silvia agreed, "Next Thursday I'll be taking the night off, would you, want to go out for a, a date?"

"As in dinner?" Steve questioned as he raised an eyebrow.

"Well if you don't want to don't feel pressured I mean-" Sil began but Steve interrupted.

The dark haired man smirked, "I would be honoured to."

"Bastard." Sil laughed with a grin.

Smirking wider Steve sighed, "Such is my nature. But now we must go, we have much to do and little time to do it in." then he got up and gestured to his brothers to follow him. Will hugged Vic off her feet and kissed her then placed her on the ground hand followed his brother to the door.

Thomas took Lana's hand and said to her, "Until I see you again, Miss?"

"Lana, call me Lana." she smiled then Thomas followed his brothers and left. The three girls looked at each other and grinned, hearts pumping with mystery and excitement.


	11. Night before Transformers: The Movie

Night Before 'Transformers: The Movie'

The next Thursday...

Silvia waited at the bar, she'd long ago closed the bar for the night, telling Lana and Vic to go home, and she waited for her company. She checked her watch, 10:30 on the dot. When the bell rang Sil looked up to see just the man she'd been waiting for, Steven.

"I apologize for my tardiness, I had to make sure of some things before coming here." he said as he approached her.

Hugging him Silvia asked, "Work related things?"

Nodding as he pulled away he responded, "Naturally. Now I do also apologize if you were set on dinner but-"

"You have to go?" Sil sighed in dissatisfaction.

"Far from it, I just mean I had another activity in mind." Steven replied shaking his head then noticing her face added, "And it is not reproduction."

This caused her to laugh, "Oh okay then. What sort of activity is it?"

"Just come with me." he insisted as took her and and lead her outside.

Once they were just outside the door Silvia said, "Let me just lock the door before we leave." as she took out her key with her other hand. Steven let go and she locked the bar's door.

"This way." he instructed as he walked down the street towards a dead part of town.

Walking closer to him in the dark streets she asked, "What are we doing?"

"You remember when I promised you I'd tell you the truth someday?" he enquired, bringing her to the abandoned private warehouse.

Furrowing her brow she said, "Yes." They walked up to the unlocked front gate and he pushed it open, gesturing for her to follow. She did and he lead her to the biggest warehouse in the lot, it was big enough to hold three trains. As he pushed open the huge warehouse doors Silvia saw that it was mostly empty except for something in the back that was sitting in a darker corner of the building. Steven brought her closer to the object and she couldn't believe her eyes.

"That's an F-15, what is an F-15 doing in these abandoned warehouse, and how does this relate to your job?" then she noticed it's colours as her eyes adjusted to the dark. "That looks like, I mean it can't be! Starscream?"

Silvia looked to Steven and saw a wide grin that engulfed his face, "You wanted the truth? I am Starscream, Second in Command of the Decepticons and Leader of the Seekers."

Silvia laughed, "No, no really whats your job?" his pose didn't change. "You're not joking are you?"

"There is not an ounce of humour in that sentence." Steven said the added, "But since you don't seem to believe me, I'll show you." then he just disappeared. Silvia was unable to move, he had just, just disappeared! But she didn't have time to ponder it because behind her was some of the strangest sounds she'd ever heard. She turned around to see a huge robot looming above her, it's great wings stretching from behind it's shoulders and atop those shoulders a head with smouldering red eyes, or were they called optics? They bored into her, threatening to set her soul aflame, if she had thought Stevens eyes were fiery when she had met him now she saw them as little candles.

Since she was speechless the transformer, Starscream she knew, spoke first, "Well, am I so breathtaking as to inhibit vocal processes?" That voice! She knew that voice! If a bit louder and more metallic.

"St-Steven?" she asked, terrified and not believing.

The great figure of Starscream knelt down, placing his right blue hand to her left and the other rested on his left knee, "Indeed. Finally ready to accept the truth?"

His loud voice rumbled in her ears and in her chest then she realized she hadn't responded, "I-I guess." she stuttered out, here in front of her was one of the most terrifying beings in the universe, saying he was the man she'd had a crush on for the past year!

"Am I truly that terrifying Silvia?" Starscream (or Steven?) sighed as he moved his right hand behind her and shifted it to be palm up.

Gently sitting on his palm Silvia replied, "Well see it from my view, a man I've known for about a year turns out to be one of the most terrifying things in the universe, it's a bit of a shock. A part of me really doesn't want to believe." Starscream raised her up into the air just enough to allow him to sit on the ground behind, cupping her in his giant hands.

The movement caused her to fall backwards, further into his hand and she sat up on her knees to his laughter, "I almost forget how weak tiny humans are."

Frowning at his mocking Silvia said, "Not funny, we may be weak compared to a robot but for an organic species we can be resilient."

"Indeed." Starscream sighed, gently touching her head with the index finger of his left hand then adding, "I do have a reasoning behind telling you my identity."

A little worried Sil asked, "What's wrong? Comon your a huge robot, what could bug you?"

"I just wanted you to know I'll be leaving Earth for good tomorrow, one way" he said then looked away from her, "or another."

"I-" she stuttered, "I don't want you to die." as she placed a tiny hand on his smallest finger. "You may have deceived me, killed people and almost destroyed Earth but... but I can't imagine my life without you in it. You've almost become a staple in my life."

He sighed and his eyes moved back to look at her, "But it isn't that I will die tomorrow, It's that I might."

"But what if I can't live my life not knowing? Not knowing weather you lived or died?" she asked, tears welling up.

He was quiet for a moment then he enquired, "Do you have a cellular device?"

"Yea." she replied getting it out as she wiped her face on her sleeve. She held it up for him and a wire came out of his hand, plugging into her phone.

It retracted a moment later and Starscream said to her, "Now you will know, for as long as this device has power I live. But enough of this depressing talk." he added getting up, "I had another reason to bring you out here, albeit a selfish one."

"Huh?" Silvia wondered as he took then outside, his footsteps shaking her to the bone. He placed her on the ground then folded, melted, down into his vehicle form. Out here under the full moon his crisp paint shone brightly, crimson red, royal blue and a flawless pearly white. He lowered down on his wheels and opened his cockpit with a hiss.

"Shall we?" she heard his voice smirk.

Silvia's eyes widened and she gasped, "Fly? Now?" then ran over and pulled herself up on the lowered wing.

"No when you get a flight stomach, yes now!" Starscream laughed as she hopped in, belts wrapping snug around her and his cockpit closing over her head.

"Hey I bet you I can handle it!" she smiled, she'd never backed down from a challenge before and she wasn't about to now. He chuckled and she heard his engines, loud and powerful turn on.

"Your heart rate has gone up, shall I cancel our little flight?" he mocked.

"Hell no." was all she got out before he shot forward taking off into the star lit night. His speed took her breath away as they soared like a bird, higher and higher into the sky, into the heavens above. Clouds graced his cockpit, covering it with a light condensation, and then they raised above the little cloud with the most breathtaking view Silvia had ever seen. Little street lamps lit the ground far below, houses with people sleeping quietly, the nearby lake shining with only stars brightly shining back. But most beautiful were the stars themselves. Twinkling, gently winking to her from the darkness of space giving her a hope unbreakable and a wonder uncrushable.

"Beautiful." Starscream sighed and it took her a moment to realize he wasn't talking about the sky.

Silvia cuddled herself against his seat saying, "Nothing is more beautiful than this moment." she didn't know how long they stayed up there but forever wouldn't have been long enough for too soon they began descending from this heaven back to earth.

"I want you to know." Starscream began as they descended, "Forever and for always, you have charmed my spark, binding it to you forever more."

Grasping his armrests a little tighter she vowed, "I will never stop loving you, I will wait for you, 'till the end of time." They landed silently, Silvia climbing out and hopping down. There was going to be no goodbye, both of them knew it. So she just kissed his nosecone and began walking away, holding back a flood of tears. She wouldn't look back, not when she heard him firing up his engines, not when he blasted away, not when he disappeared into the horizon.

She made it back to the bar, surprisingly Lana and Victoria were waiting for her. She let them in and they told her about what had happened to them. That Will was Skywarp and Thomas Thundercracker, and that they'd each said their goodbyes. But she listened with hollow thoughts. She pulled out her phone and checked the battery for the first of a thousand times, bright green, lively green. She held her phone to her chest for comfort then looked up, her heart rekindled. She would wait for him, loyal to the end.

Loving beyond the oblivion of death, whoever's death would come first.


	12. After Movie 30 Years Later

I was legitimately shaking when I wrote this, I don't plan on doing more so sorry if you were hoping.

Thank you for your support through this story, though it started out as a joke it ended up turning into something much deeper.

After Movie 30 Years Later

Silvia cleaned the tables the next day, served people at the bar and cooked good food for her customers. Victoria, Lana and Silvia didn't speak other than to do their jobs, it hurt too much when they were all worried beyond sickness. It reached the evening and Silvia found herself sitting in her waiting spot, the spot she'd always wait for Steven, Starscream. She shook her head and got up, moving her stool down to the other end of the bar. Silvia took a moment and pulled out her phone, perhaps for the hundredth time that day and looked at the battery. Green, green for good. Silvia looked up and saw Lana, her logical self looking distraught and dark, lost in agony, as if she had just seen Thundercracker die in her arms. Turning her head she looked to Victoria, the same look of indescribable pain smeared over her features, tears threatening to spill over those once smiling, rosy cheeks. Silvia looked back to her phone, green still. But wait! Were her eyes deceiving her? The green began descending, faster faster until the light of her screen went dead.

"No!" she whispered getting up and running to the back room, finding her phone charger she plugged it into the wall and her phone. There was no response and she began shaking it, "Comon, comon!" she whispered desperately, tears spilling, flooding down her face. But nothing changed. She shook viable with distress as she couldn't stop staring at the phone screen, praying for it to light.

It never would, all the years she held onto it, all the times she plugged it in and prayed for it to light it wouldn't. Victoria, youthful and joyous moved on. Though it was slow, so very slow, she let go. She came to be a top ten singer in the worlds albums, releasing her voice to create the happiness of others. She eventually even got married and had four kids, each one a sparkling little melody. And then there was Lana, she held on longer but only a bit longer. She used her intelligence to get a job in particle physics where she changed science forever, she became world renown and was destined to be put into history books for future generations to marvel at. She too married, a tall smart man and they had another little genius who would revolutionize science just like his mother.

But Silvia, Silvia never let go. She stayed in her home town, running her fathers old bar and staring to the stars, praying to the stars. Even though she had little money many still asked for her hand but she declined them all, she could never betray their love. She could never break her vow to him. Her father died and her mother soon after, even her two siblings distanced themselves, calling only every month, then every year, then nothing, for years on end all she had was the creaking of the bar stools.

Years passed, so many years and Silvia was cleaning the beaten up wooden tables alone after closing, the only sound the bending of the floor boards as she walked around cleaning. A familiar chime rang in her ears.

"We're clo-" but as she turned to see who it was she dropped the platter of dirty dishes she was holding.

"Closed? Even to me?" Asked a voice so old in her memory it took her a moment to be able to speak.

Walking over the broken dishes without a care Silvia breathed, "Starscream."

He nodded sighing , "Yes" Her face had aged, that was apparent. But he noticed the part of her that had captured him was still there, youthful and pure.

"I waited for you, but you never came." she said quietly as her sad green eyes looked up at him, exhausted.

"I know my precious, I know. But I am here now, with you, and will be forevermore." Starscream replied, his love and adoration coming through the veil he usually kept over his emotions. She moved to touch him but recoiled when her hand passes through him.

On the verge of tears Sil sniffed, "But you aren't here are you?"

"Not in the physical no, but in spark I am. Come with me," he bade her as he held out his hand, "we'll see the stars together, untouchable by space and time."

"But the bar, my father's legacy..." she trailed off.

Smiling down at her Starscream said, "it will always be in your, and my, most fond of memories." He held out his spectral hand further. Slowly she reached her hand forward towards his outstretched one, gently grasping it. He pulled her closer and they embraced, the limitations of the physical no longer binding them they left, walking towards the door they faded into nothingness, hand in hand.

The next day a woman was found dead in a bar in the south side of the city, at first they thought it was a murder, the broken dishes that covered the area of the floor where her body was found convincing many that was the case. Until her body was examined and there was not a mark on her flesh, no poison in her veins. It was as if she'd just died of her own will. Only two people came to her funeral, Lana and Victoria. Neither cried, they just stood quietly, respectfully. Their only thoughts?

The night Starscream walked into the bar...


End file.
